


there are some remedies (worse than the disease)

by deeperthanroses



Category: The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperthanroses/pseuds/deeperthanroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В хаосе разорения никто не замечает, как глава корпорации бесследно исчезает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are some remedies (worse than the disease)

В хаосе разорения никто не замечает, как глава корпорации бесследно исчезает.

Генри злится, потому что всё пошло не так, как он задумывал.

 

Когда он узнаёт от отца что замышляли остальные аукционеры, к злости примешивается сомнение в правильности своего Плана.  
***  
Он держит в руках смертельный приговор корпорации и чувствует как вина и разочарование наперебой стучат в висках головной болью.

Его усталым глазам кажется, что напечатанную корону (символ корпорации), обвивают могильные черви. Через мгновение наваждение пропадает, но горечь во рту не уменьшается.

 

Когда от корпорации остаётся только пустое здание, Генри уезжает в Иерусалим.  
***  
В месте, где мир когда-то заново перерождался и восхвалял Спасителя, он надеется найти спасение для самого себя.

Каждый день, стоя на коленях в маленькой часовне, он горячо шепчет молитвы, веря, что они помогут ему отыскать то, что он потерял.

Но каждую ночь во сне он отчётливо слышит выстрел. Кошмары изматывают его, преследуют по пятам, отдаляют его от долгожданного спасения.

В конце концов ему приходится признать, что проверенное лекарство теперь не в силах его излечить.

 

Когда в Иерусалиме от жары становится трудно дышать и город наводняют паломники, Генри решает вернуться.  
***  
По пути назад, в Лондон, он проверяет свою электронную почту. Его ждёт только одно письмо, которое пришло к нему в день, когда он улетал в Иерусалим.

  
В нём всего лишь несколько слов: "графство Норфолк, Шерингем, побережье".

После нескольких минут замешательства, он закрывает ноутбук и задумчиво смотрит на мелькающий за окном пейзаж. Он не знает, как ему поступить.

 

Когда Генри прибывает в Лондон, он пересаживается на поезд и едет в Шерингем, к тому, с кого всё когда-то начиналось.  
***  
Сколько он помнит Ричарда, тот никогда не рисовал что-либо кроме святого Себастьяна.

Он скрупулезно отсеивал ненужные детали и снова переписывал картину, добавляя новые.

Словно этот образ держал его в плену. И ему ничего другого не оставалось делать, как делать картину совершенной.

Приехав в Шерингем, он ожидает увидеть очередной портрет святого.

Но вместо этого он следит за точными движениями пальцев, которые вырисовывают окружающее их море. Генри равнодушен к живописи. Живопись, по его мнению, не приносит выгоды, только душевные терзания и сумасшествие. 

 

Но когда Ричард начинает хаотичными мазками рисовать гребешок волны, Генри удивлённо замечает, как его пальцы незаметно подрагивают от желания прикоснуться к холсту.  
***  
За два месяца ничего не меняется, только появляется переписка короткими, ничего не значащими сообщениями.

Он приезжает вновь, и берег встречает его громкими криками чаек и Ричардом, стоящим у самой кромки воды.

Волны тут же ласково омывают его ноги, словно приветствуют после долгого отсутствия.

Ричард осторожно спрашивает о Лондоне. Генри знает, что под Лондоном он имеет в виду семью и корпорацию. Но не знает, что Ричард никому не задавал этого вопроса, с тех пор как сбежал.

Молчание между ними не такое тягостное, как в прошлый раз. Оно скорее такое, какое может быть между старыми знакомыми, глубоко задумавшимися о чём-то своём.

Ему вспоминается Иерусалим с его запахом ладана и бесконечными соборами. Но здесь, сидя на берегу, город кажется ему призрачным и ненастоящим.  
Почему-то Генри не жаль терять эти воспоминания.

От мыслей его отвлекает шёлковый шарф Ричарда, который развязывается от порыва ветра. Он делает вид, что не видит, как Ричард пытается незаметно его поправить. Но ему быстро надоедает притворяться. Генри берёт шарф и сам покрепче заправляет за его воротник.

 

Когда Ричард благодарит Генри, он добавляет полузабытое "дорогой кузен" и что-то неуловимо меняется.  
***  
Они стоят в заброшенной антикварной лавке и Генри не имеет ни малейшего понятия зачем его сюда притащили. Он вполуха слушает Ричарда, рассматривая помещение.

В лавке не осталось ни намёка на прежнее богатство, только пыльные шкафы и грязные зеркала. Немногочисленные предметы на полках безмолвно кричат об упадке.  
Даже сам воздух, ветхий, тяжёлый, через силу пробивается в лёгкие при каждом вдохе.

Ричард говорит ему горящими от надежды глазами, что в лавку ещё можно вдохнуть жизнь, он разбирается в искусстве и старинных вещах, а Генри подвластны цифры, и она нужна им, как и они ей. Генри смотрит на него, и не знает, что было бы более невежливо сделать: поцеловать Ричарда или уйти не оглядываясь. 

А потом, после того как до Генри доходит смысл слов, смеётся так, как будто в любую секунду готов оборвать свой смех и начать плакать.

 

Когда за ним с грохотом захлопывается дверь, ему приходит мысль, что кто-то из них двоих окончательно спятил.  
***  
До Плана в жизни Генри всё было просто:

Одна семья, чтобы его поддерживать.  
Одна корпорация, чтобы ею руководить.  
Один соперник, чтобы низвергнуть и занять его место.

И теперь, когда всё перевернулось вверх дном - 

Возможно, Генри больше нечего терять.  
Возможно, Генри ошибочно полагал, что в принятии решений он всегда следует голосу разума , а на самом деле он обычный авантюрист.  
Возможно, что именно он спятил. В тот момент, когда ему показалось, что корону обвивали могильные черви.

Но вероятнее всего то, что ему уже наплевать на будущее.

Поэтому Генри набирает знакомый номер.

 

Когда согласие на безумие дано и Генри слышит улыбку Ричарда, он неожиданно понимает, почему все его молитвы были тщетны.

**Author's Note:**

> Побережье Норфолка, которое больше всего подходит к тому берегу, который я представляла у себя в голове: http://www.glasshousegallery.co.uk/photos/CO1084.JPG 
> 
> Шерингем - реально существующий город на северо-западном побережье графства Норфолк.


End file.
